Twin Heroes
by Cherabby
Summary: For the first time in over a century Unova's legendary dragons have begun to awaken, bringing with them enough power to devastate the region. Their chosen heroes must learn to prevent their age-old conflict, or everything will be destined to ruins - but when the heroes clash more than the dragons, there may be no escaping fate. Black & White AU.
1. History 101

After many, many months of procrastination, I finally got around to starting a new series. I really don't have anything important to add, so enjoy.

Pokemon is created by Gamefreak. Nothing belongs to be but the lame headcanons.

* * *

_"Despite now being known as a place where differing ideals and cultures mix together in harmony, Unova has a long history of internal conflict going all the way back to its beginnings._

_"It's important to note that Unova's first recorded rulers were the twin kings, known best as the heroes that brought the region together by saving it from impending war. However, it would seem that they set a tradition, as many of the region's future conflicts would follow the same pattern as theirs' had._

_"The twin kings were the first to unite the people of what is now Unova under a single banner. With the assistance of a dragon pokemon - the identity of which remains uncertain - they lead the attacks against invading forces hoping to take the land. When the war was over, they were soon accepted as leaders of the newly formed region, both kings possessing equal power. For ten years of their rule Unova prospered and began to grow._

_"However, both brothers believed the other was unjust; the younger became aware of inequalities within their kingdom and confronted his twin about it. The elder, however, saw that their kingdom was still young and, at the time, would not be able to handle the changes being proposed. This difference in ideals eventually began to drive the twin kings further apart until it was clear to the elder of the two they could no longer rule together. Believing it was in the kingdom's best interest, the younger king's power was slowly lost to his twin until he was left with none._

_"Unova's first civil war was ignited when the younger brother and the citizens whose equality he had advocated for tried to take a portion of the region for a second kingdom where he might rule as he saw fit. This, of course, would have created two kingdoms that were both far weaker than the original and likely to fall. Fighting was said to have first broken out when the brothers' dragon parter, considered to be the final remaining symbol of the kings' unity, split itself into Reshiram and Zekrom, one to each side with either brother. Both kings mistook this as a result of the actions of the other, an_d - White, are you even paying attention?"

Cheren looked up from the textbook to find the brunette was out cold, using her own books as a pillow. Her hair had fallen in a knotted mess in front of her face, making her look more like a piloswine than a person at first glance. He scowled. When White had accepted his offer to help her study, he'd at least expected her to pay attention. Of course, he wasn't like he could say he was surprised. To her, 'studying' meant copying all of his answers.

He slammed the book shut with a sigh, effectively jolting his friend from her nap. Her immediate reaction, once she was conscious enough to realize what had woken her, was to shoot him a long glare. He brushed it off with an unapologetic shrug - it wasn't like it was his fault that she was being lazy. They both sat silently for a few minutes, White sending a cold stare his way. After a little while, it became clear to Cheren they'd continue sitting around like this if he didn't speak up.

"Alright, tell me: do you realize if you don't catch up on the schoolwork you missed while we were all traveling you'll end up pretty much screwed over."

"That's we," White was quick to correct him, though she seemed less than enthusiastic. She spent most of the time pulling back strands of hair that had strayed into her face while she was napping, "because you and Bianca missed just as much, so it's not just me."

"Except we've had _three months_ already, so Bianca and I have both already caught up," Cheren couldn't help the exasperation that made its way into his voice, "and you, on the other hand, haven't done a thing."

White flopped back in her chair, tipping it onto its back legs. It seemed like she was trying to be obvious about rolling her eyes at him. She kicked her feet up on the table, using it to rock herself back and forth in her seat. It took her a moment to come up with something to say in retaliation, and Cheren couldn't tell if it was because she was still half asleep or if he'd actually managed to get his point across. (Evidently, he hadn't.)

"Alright, but you're forgetting I _am_ the champion now, so I don't see why I have to do this." She sounded almost too nonchalant about it. Did she even care? "As long as I keep the title I'm pretty much set for life, right? I just need to get appointed officially, and I'm sure most of the league knows I could handle it. It's simple."

Several things went through Cheren's mind, most of them insults. How he'd been friends with her for so long was completely beyond him. If anything had changed between the two of them since they were kids, not counting their age, it was how used to her thickheadedness he'd gotten. And even then, sometimes he was still amazed by how hard it was to even try and make sense of her logic. He straightened up the books on the table between them - as well as pushing her feet back off the edge - while working out a reply. He hoped he could make her realize she was being too stubborn, at least just this once. Really, all he was trying to do was help and, as usual, she definitely did not care.

"Well, to start, hinging everything on whether or not you keep your title is really stupid," cue White rolling her eyes at him once again. He disregarded it and went on, "Then, of course, the champion position and title are two different things. You just have the title right now, which you know doesn't make money other than championship winnings," he ignored her mumbles of 'yeah, I know' as well, "and whether or not you actually get the position is decided by the league, and because of the responsibility demanded by the title, and the influence it would give a person - that is, you - over the league - even if you do know most of the gym leaders pretty well - it's typically accepted that finishing high school is a standard requirement for-"

"Alright, shut up!" White groaned, throwing her head back it frustration. Cheren fell silent. He crossed his arms on the table and leaned forward, realizing there was no way she'd let him get a word in until she was finished. Unsurprisingly, she was quick to pick it back up, "If I wanted a fucking lecture I would've asked, but I didn't. I knew most of that already - do you think I'm an idiot or something? Next time just tell me about the requirement, that's all I needed!"

"So, you'll actually put effort into studying?"

White's first response sounded something like 'smug asshole', followed by a sigh. For a minute, Cheren was sure he'd only accomplished in taking them three steps backward in the conversation. She stopped leaning back in her seat, setting her chair back on all four legs and propping her head up on the table. Pieces of hair fell astray again, though she didn't seem to give it any mind. Her second response, once she'd calmed down a bit, was at least less irritable than the first.

"If I do have to learn this shit, do you think you could at least make it less boring? Even going to the museum would be better than listening to you read straight out of the fucking book for hours. I don't think I can remember a word you said."

_The fact you were sleeping probably had something to do with it._ Cheren bit the retort back, knowing it would only be counterproductive at this point. (That, and it would be pretty immature to bring back up.) At least now they were getting somewhere, and he did have to admit that she was making a good point. Even he had been getting sick of the study session before he'd noticed she was out cold. Doing something different seemed like a fantastic idea right about now; he actually found himself a little more relaxed in just thinking about it.

"I have to go all the way to Nacrene with you? What a bother," while he tried to keep a straight face, White's smirk was making it difficult. Even if she could be a pain in the ass (especially more often than Cheren would like, he might add), they had been friends for so long it was hard for him to be too mad with her for much time. And, to be fair, it wasn't like she ever did anything much worse than just getting on his nerves. "I just hope you know I'll leave you behind if you fall asleep again."

"Can't say that doesn't sound fair. Meet up there tomorrow morning?"

"It depends, I don't know if I can trust you not to sleep in all day." He caught White trying to hold back a snort; they both knew that was the truth. "But it seems like a good idea, if you ask me, so it sounds like a plan."


	2. Subway Stop

Well, this one took a while. Sorry about the wait, between finishing planning and practicing for forensics (which is competitive public speaking, basically) I've been really busy. Hopefully I'll be able to be a little faster soon, or at least after state.

* * *

Touya drummed his fingers against the vending machine. Nimbasa's subway station was, as usual, buzzing with people; at least a hundred of them must have passed by in just the time he took to grab a couple sodas. Even over the dull roar of an uncountable number of commuters, the rumble of the subway trains was audible - this certainly wasn't the place to be if you wanted some silence. Touya had long since become accustomed to it. Hell, he even missed it when he went back home to quiet old Nuvema. As he fought his way back through the crowd, it occurred to him that Bianca was obviously the opposite.

"Kinda loud," he mused, flopping down into his spot on the bench next to her, "sorry. You must be getting tired."

"No, I'm fine!" It was obvious she wasn't telling the whole truth. Touya had to insist on a break for her sake once she _literally_ started falling asleep between subway battles. "I'm just a little sleepy is all! But, wow, you were great back there! I had no idea you were that tough, but I'm not all that surprised." It seemed _all_ ofher friends had a knack for being fierce battlers.

Touya snorted, cracking open his soda and passing the other to his friend. "Well, you know, I kinda have to be. How else am I supposed to defend myself if your dad ever finds out I was within three yards of you for more than a couple seconds?"

Bianca felt a little bad for laughing. She knew her dad meant well and all, and he _did_ care that she was safe, but... well, Touya wasn't exaggerating. He'd probably have to go into hiding for the next year if her dad actually knew they were (_sort of_) alone right now.

"Yeah, but not even your pokemon can help you if he ever finds out you were breathing the same air as me _all day long_."

Touya thought that was hilarious, apparently - he cracked up, and she couldn't help joining in. It was nice, Bianca thought, to get to hang out with him again. It had been ages since they'd properly spent time together, and Touya was definitely the most agreeable of all her friends. Not to say that she didn't like Touko and Cheren just as much, but she _did_ prefer being around people who didn't argue constantly.

And while it fell about as silent between them as was possible in the station, nothing about it was awkward - unlike with her other friends, who only ever seemed to be quiet when they were annoyed with one another (which was... _most days_).

So, maybe she _did_ like Touya just a _little_ better.

"But, seriously, though," she continued, picking up the earlier conversation, "you _are_ really impressive. I always forget - you've been a trainer for longer than the rest of us, haven't you?"

"Huh..." Touya looked distracted for a moment, staring off into space while he spoke, like he hadn't realized that himself, "I guess I forgot that, too." He seemed to come back to reality and, grinning out of the corner of his mouth, went on, "I'm pretty sure you _all_ have more gym badges than me, right? It's kind of easy to forget I'm the most experienced." He snickered to himself.

"Really?" Bianca hadn't known that he had fewer badges than herself (who had a whopping _one_). It came as a bit of a shock - Touya seemed the type to take the challenge wholeheartedly.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?" He looked a little puzzled. "I never really bothered with it. I think I tried the one in Straiton, and it was an easy win, but I didn't really like it. That was... what, like four years ago? Maybe I should try again." He was more musing to himself than speaking with Bianca by now, but it didn't stop her from pressing the conversation on.

"You should give it a try! I could come cheer you on, it would be fun!"

"Yeah," he repeated. "Hell, maybe I could give the whole league a shot. I bet I could take the championship if I really tried... You're right, I should." And now he'd taken to the idea like a fish to water.  
Well, Bianca realized too late, _that _would be a problem.

"Wait, uh, Touya, you know your... uh, your sister did kind of just win the championship, right? And she worked so hard to get there and I dunno, if you just went and tried and won out of nowhere..." She tried to tiptoe around it as best as she could. Touya wasn't known for thinking very well of his sister (and the feeling was definitely mutual between the siblings). "Whi - T-_Touko_ would probably be pretty mad."

Touya gave her a confused side glance. He seemed a little unsure about Bianca's name slip-up, but didn't give it much mind. Instead, he shrugged almost everything she'd said right off. "Come on, you know she hates me anyway. And, I know you're best friends, but do you seriously think she'll be a good champion?"

_Of course I do!_ Bianca bit her lip. She didn't want to sell Touko short - she knew enough about her friend to know she'd do just fine as the champion if - no, _when -_ she got the position! But...

Well, Touya _was_ her friend, too. And he'd do just as well, she was sure, and he was right about the fact that the twins would probably hate each other no matter what. She definitely didn't want to go right out and say he was dead wrong! Why had she even brought it up? Trying to deal with the two of them was always a mess. While she was busy lamenting (and trying to figure out a solution) Touya's attention had turned away from her once again. Without much better to think on, he'd started focusing on one of those electronic signs that had a stream of news scrolling across it - the weather in the area, current events, et cetera. Currently it was flashing an advertisement for an exhibit at the Nacrene Museum; "_New! Ancient Unovian Relics On Display! Only For A Short Time! Come -_"

Touya tore himself away from the screen - come to think of it, that reminded him of something. "Hey, Bianca, there's a gym in the Nacrene Museum, right?"

"Um... yeah, I think so," Bianca sounded a little confused, "Why? Is that where you're gonna start?"

"Why not? Don't the towns with gyms basically line right up? Since I started in Straiton... forever ago, I might as well restart from the beginning instead of right in the middle."

Some job she'd done of convincing him not to go give the league a shot. Bianca sighed - well, she should still be a good friend and show him some support, right? "When are you gonna do it?"

"It's probably too late to get there today, so maybe tomorrow. You want to come?"

"Sure!" Bianca smiled brightly. She guessed she could tell White some other time; for now, she just wanted to cheer on Touya like she'd done for her other friends.

_Hopefully_ this wouldn't end in too much of a mess.


End file.
